


Blank Spot

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Mind Control, Other, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The worst of Takumi's nightmares couldn't begin to compare to this living hell.Fill fora promptat the FE kink meme on Tumblr.





	Blank Spot

Takumi's memories were scarce. He remembers the moment of his capture. He remembers, barely, the silhouette of a very peculiar looking dark mage casting a spell on him. From that point onwards, Takumi isn't sure if he's been awake or not.

Faces, places, laughter, tears, pain. Everything's a blur in his mind. He swears he’s walked thousands of miles. He also swears he’s been sleeping through the whole walk.

"Time to rise, Prince Takumi. Breakfast is here."

Takumi wakes up at the prompt. It feels like this is the first time he's truly conscious in days.

"I'll have the maids bring you a new uniform later, can't have the new star of the nohrian army walking around the battlefield in those ugly rags, right?"

Takumi is gripping the bars of his cell (since when is he here?) in a second and he's ready to scream, but he suddenly doesn't know what or why.

"What is it, Prince Takumi?"

The darkness of this place, wherever it was, obscured the face of the person in front of Takumi, but he thinks this is that dark mage that first cast a spell on him.

"If you need nothing else..." The figure snickers as they walk away. 

"Iago!" That single word finally leaves Takumi's mouth, and there he discovers how sore his throat is, like’s he’s been doing nothing but yelling the past few hours.

Takumi unconsciously lifts a hand to touch his neck. There's something liquid, thick and warm, there. And he can feel it instantly because his gauntlets are gone.

How? When?

He looks at the drying liquid on his fingers. Red.

Blood.

He suddenly notices he's tired. He also notices he's very hurt.

Iago (Iago?) called him the star of the nohrian army. He's also made a comment about Takumi's clothes being rags.

Takumi frantically searches his face, his hair, his body. His clothes are, indeed, a mess.

And then he remembers.

_Memories flash like nightmares before Takumi's eyes, of him slaughtering his own people on the battlefield, their faces of horror when he approached, their screams when the arrows pierced their bodies, their blood splattering on his face. He obeyed every command spoke directly into his head._

He glues himself to the bars of his cell again and rattles them as he screams, he swears he's going to kill everybody in the vicinity, that next time they take him out of here he will break free off whatever bullshit spell they put him under because he was stronger than this.

_'No, you aren't. Now, if you aren't going to eat, sleep.'_

Takumi hears the words like a whisper clearly in his mind, and like that, he passes out. Again. Like the last time. And the time before it, and the time before it, and the one before it. In those brief seconds, before he gives into darkness, Takumi figures out, or rather, remembers what Iago has been doing to him.

Somehow, Iago was able to assume complete control of Takumi’s body for as long as he so desired, and, during those moments, time stopped for him. Takumi was completely numb and unaware, would know nothing until he regained consciousness and then everything would hit him in a single blow. He always woke up sore and hurt and spent, his clothes torn in several places.

One morning, however, Takumi wakes up naked, his body still covered in bruises and scratches but, at least, for once, not caked in blood, nor his nor others. He still feels a liquid run down his skin, though. A thick, white liquid. Like the first time, he frantically searches himself. There are bite marks and bruises all over his neck and his chest and his hips and his legs. And his ass. Attempting to sit up results incredibly painful.

In an instant, everything comes back to him.

_The sensations crawl painfully all over him; the burning feeling of dozens of hands grabbing him and pulling his limbs in every direction, of mouths like those hungry beast trying to rip apart his flesh. Takumi doesn’t know how many men were there, how many abused him as he lied there, compliant, emotionless._

"Iago!" Comes the raspy, anguished scream.

"Woah! No need to scream like that, I'm right here."

"Bastard! You son a bitch! I swear to the dragons I'll kill you all–" Takumi's rant is interrupted by a violent coughing fit.

"I would love to see you try, Prince Takumi, but I recommend that you save your energies instead. I heard there was an army approaching the borders, so we're going to have a few busy days.

Come to think of it. You may see one of your siblings there. Lucky you!

I’ll send the maids later. Good day, Prince Takumi."

Takumi screams. Takumi screams until he’s coughing blood and no sound comes out of his mouth, and then he curls up in a tiny ball and cries until there's no more energy left in him and he falls asleep on his own.

 

* * *

 

“Rise and shine, Prince Takumi.”

Takumi wakes up gasping, the hair on the back of his neck standing, his skin sticky with sweat and mud and blood. He holds himself up with two hands, but his left arm quickly gives up. It hurts. It hurts a lot. Dirty bandages cover that arm and his waist.

“Your brother is quite a pain to deal with, isn’t he?”

“Ryoma...”

Takumi saw Ryoma. Takumi fought Ryoma.

“Ryoma...”

_Takumi could see the hesitation in his brother’s eyes when he made the first swing of his sword after running from Fuujin Yumi’s arrows became impossible. Ryoma gained confidence as the battle drew out. Two of the strikes landed, but under Iago’s control, Takumi could go on._

_At some point, Iago released him of his spell._

_“R-Ryoma, help me–! N-no! Run! Run!”_

Anything after that is a blank spot in Takumi’s mind.

“What did I do?” Takumi asks, staring at his hands.  
  
“Oh, don’t you remember?”  
  
“N-no…”

“Well, too bad, I’m sure you will regain those beautiful memories eventually.”  
  
“No… No! What did I do?! What did you make me do?!” Takumi stands up and tries to grab Iago, but he's too slow and Iago backs away with ease.  
  
The magician only grins at him. “I will send someone to take care of those gashes for you.”  
  
“Iago! Iago! Come back here! Tell me what happened! Iago!”

_'Better get some rest, Prince Takumi. The soldiers of the castle have been missing you.'_

 

* * *

 

Takumi stopped recognizing his own voice some time ago, his throat too damaged due to all the abuse and all the shouting that he didn't even sound the same anymore.

Takumi doesn’t recognize his voice at all next time he awakes; it's small and frail and dry as he pleads Iago to end his torment from the point of the floor on which he lies hugging himself, naked and beaten, with his back to the door of his cage.

“Please… No more…”  
  
“Save your begin, Prince Takumi, it won’t do nothing for you. We’ve been over this.”  
  
“No, I don’t mean that I– Just– Take my mind away.”

“Excuse me?”  
  
“Take my mind away, if you’re not going to let me die, just take my mind away already! I don’t want to know anything… I don’t want to feel anything anymore, please…”

Takumi had tried to take his life on several occasions, to no avail. These bastards kept him under watch at all times. If he tried something in his cell, Iago would know immediately and send someone to restrain him while he got there. If he refused the food given to him, he would simply be put under mind control and ordered to eat.

He was too useful a weapon, they couldn't afford to lose him.

“Well, Prince Takumi, you’ve been of so much help to us… I’ll consider it, as a reward for your efforts.  
  
For now, you should rest.”  
  
And Takumi slips away into nothingness. He hopes that this time, he will never come back.


End file.
